Jin Aizawa
is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Jumbo Jormuntor Infinity Cycle. Appearance Jin has raven colored hair and wears a blue hat , and a light blue hoodie with no sleeves. His hoodie has the yellow letter J on it, most likely standing for Jin. He also wears black pants & shoes, and an undershirt all in black as well. He has sharp teeth, similarly to Xander Shakadera and Lui Shirosagi. He also looks as though he is constantly tired, as he has bags under his eyes and he often shuffles and stumbles as he walks. Personality Jin can be best described as a character shrouded in mystery. He speaks cryptically, and frequently claims he has "323 guardian spirits" watching over him. As shown in his introduction, he will deliberately bump into people to get their attention, seemingly as a way to issue some sort of challenge or warning before actually beybattling them. He also does this to more powerful opponents, like Shu Kurenai to cause them to lose their cool and concentrate less on their moves in battle. Despite his somewhat odd and eccentric behavior, he has been shown to hold a high regard for playing by the rules, much like Yugo Nansui. This is demonstrated in episode 42, when he believed that Daigo was accusing him of attempting to cheat in his upcoming battle with Shu. Jin firmly stated that he would never do such a thing and that he and his bey trained really hard to be the best. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga)'' Beyblades * Jumbo Jormuntor Infinity Cycle: Jin's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Zombie Launch: After being hit by an attack, Jormuntor uses the free-spinning wings on its Cycle Performance Tip to regain its balance. Battles Relationships Daigo Kurogami Jin and Daigo have interacted only once, and that was when Daigo spoke to the former about his upcoming match in episode 42. Because his friends had suspected Jin of sabotaging Shu, Daigo was afraid that he was going to do the same thing he did with Yugo. However, Jin was deeply offended by this, and stated that he always battled fair and square. This was enough for Daigo to realize that Jin wasn't lying and convince the others that Naoki was the culprit. Shu Kurenai As with nearly all bladers, Jin respects Shu as a member of the Supreme Four, even calling him and his bey a legend at one point. At first, Jin tries to sway the match to his favor by pretending to trip and bump into Shu's injured arm, much to the surprise of Valt Aoi, who never suspects a blader could be so dishonest. During Jin's battle against Shu, he is shocked when his opponent decides to launch with his eyes closed using his left-hand, and takes it as an insult, and becomes even more stunned when Shu pulls off a burst finish against him. After their battle, Jin compliments Shu for having beaten him, saying that if he had to lose to someone he was glad it was to him. Likewise, Shu is flattered by this, and the two part on good terms. Quotes * "What they're forgetting is that Jormuntor's a poisonous snake. Can't knock over something that slithers on its belly." * "My bey rocks! We trained really hard to be the best!" * "Knock it out of there! Jormuntor!" * "Are you telling me not to cheat? Is that what you're getting at?" * "I have guardian spirits, 323 to be exact." * "I warned you about my restless spirits!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Jin, see Jin Aizawa/Gallery. Trivia * Jin seems to have a condition called narcolepsy, as evidenced by his tired appearance and tendency to suddenly collapse and fall asleep at inopportune times. Narcolepsy, in more extreme cases, can even cause hallucinations, which may explain his supposed "323 guardian spirits" that nobody else can seem to see. * Jin's traits make him similar to Norman Tarver. * His birthday is August 13. References Category:Minor Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters